An Auto-Lock broadhead is a mechanical arrow head. This device when affixed to an arrow, which is launched from an archery hunting bow, is designed for the purpose of harvesting game animals. The difference between fixed blade broadheads and mechanical broadheads, is that fixed blades are just that. They are constructed with blades that do not move or open.
Mechanical broadheads are designed to flip open their blades to create a much larger wound channel than fixed blades to facilitate a cleaner, quicker dispatching of the prey animal.
All mechanical broadheads are supposed to remain closed during launching, to obtain maximum aerodynamic flight, and open to their full cutting potential upon impact. The Auto-Lock broadhead is unique in its design, in that it is the only broadhead that has a fail-safe, self-locking mechanism, which locks it closed on launching and locks it opened on impact.
The Auto-Lock broadhead is a completely new design regarding mechanical broadheads. The unique self-locking design features enable it to eliminate the current failure rate problems plaguing the mechanical broadhead industry. Specifics of the self-locking system are described in detail in the description section.